


A Wizard's Support

by MorganaMagics



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Father Figures, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Douxie, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Platonic Relationships, supportive family, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaMagics/pseuds/MorganaMagics
Summary: Douxie gets hurt and his family takes care of him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Wizard's Support

Hisirdoux lounged on the couch of his studio apartment. Half-eaten takeout containers surrounded him in a disgusting heap, some of them so old they would start moving on their own sooner than later. The TV was on, playing Saturday morning cartoons instead of the drama Hisirdoux had been watching before falling asleep. 

Archie wandered over to Hisirdoux in his cat form. He patted his wizard’s fingertips with a gentle paw but Hisirdoux did not wake. Leaping onto the couch, Archie sat down on Hisirdoux’s neck, tail flicking out to settle under the wizard’s nose. 

Hisirdoux grumbled in his sleep, swiping at the aggravating tail tickling his nose. His eyes cracked open, still foggy with sleep. 

“Zoe called,” Archie told his sleepy wizard. “There are creatures stirring in the night in need of disposing.”

A moan fell from Hisirdoux’ lips and he rolled over, hiding his face into the arm of the couch. Archie lost his footing on Hisirdoux’s neck, falling into the crack of the couch while Hisirdoux moved. Archie sighed, aggravated, and nipped lightly at the tip of Hisirdoux’ nose. 

Hisirdoux startled from the light bite, wrinkling his nose as he peeked down at Archie. 

“You really know when to spoil a good dream,” he grumbled, sitting up and freeing Archie from the crack of the couch. “Merlin had finally called me a master wizard and my staff…” he trailed off, dreamy expression clinging to his gaze. 

Archie shook out his fur, rolling his eyes at the wizard. 

“Well, if you don’t get your shoes on, I doubt Merlin will be praising you anytime soon. Zoe said whatever was crawling around the shop was rather large.”

Hisirdoux pushed himself onto his feet and threw on his shoes. Coat in hand, he threw open the door of his apartment. Archie jumped into the air, perching on his shoulder before they raced down their building’s steps to the streets of Arcadia. 

* * *

Zoe had not been kidding in her call. The thing stocking Arcadia’s streets was huge, thick scaled and sporting a set of wings with sharp edges.

Hisirdoux whistled. 

“Haven’t seen one of those in a few centuries.”

“I wonder what it’s doing here?” Archie whispered, watching as the creature dug through a few alley trash cans. “Hungry perhaps?”

Hisirdoux fiddled with his vambrace. 

“Well, let’s see if we can keep it from eating the locals,” he said before leaping out from behind the building they were using as cover. 

Archie took to the air, keeping an eye on Hisirdoux as he faced the beast. The creature shot boiling hot globs of molten rock at Hisirdoux. The sorcerer easily blocked it with his own magic tossing in a few of his own hits. Archie dipped down, blasting the creature with fire and mixing his own strength and magic with Hisirdoux when the sorcerer called for him. 

Yet, no matter what they did, the creature looked unfazed by their attacks. It kept spouting molten rock and gnashing its fangs and claws at them, completely unbothered by Hisirdoux and Archie’s combined powers.

“We need a new plan!” Hisirdoux called to Archie. The pair of them looked around, eyes falling on the nearby water tower. If they could douse the creature in water, the molten rock that boiled in its throat would harden and choke the beast to death. 

Sharing a look, Hisirdoux and Archie tan for the water tower, pushing the beast to follow them by continuing to blast it with their powers. 

“Arch!” Hisirdoux yelled, wind rushing in his ears as they ran down the road. “You blast a hole into the tower and I’ll keep the beast in place.”

“Understood.”

Archie flew away from Hisirdoux’s side, flying up to the water tower. He glanced down at the street, breath catching in his throat. 

Hisirdoux had been too slow to activate a shield. The claws of the beast easily swiped through the wizard's skin, sending terrible splatters of red into the air. 

“Douxie!”

Hisirdoux stumbled, somehow managing to stay on his feet. He yelled over his shoulder for Archie to focus on the tower. While he was distracted, the beast swung again. This time Hisirdoux was ready. He dove out of the way, rolling across the concrete of the sidewalk. 

Archie circled the water tower, calculating his hit before blasting the metal with a boiling ball of fire. Water shot from the hole and Archie dove out of the way. He circled the water tower, searching for Hisirdoux. He found the wizard sprawled out across the ground, struggling to lift himself up as the monster cornered him. 

Heart beating up into his throat, Archie dove for his wizard. His body morphed mid-flight, elongating, and an extra eye sprouting in the center of his head. When he touched down on the ground, he stood over Hisirdoux, hissing at the beast that dared hurt his family. The beast roared, lifting a paw to swipe at Archie but too late. The water from the tower splashed on top of the beast, cooling the heat of the lava in the creature’s throat. It choked and sputtered, dying on the spot. 

Archie’s body shrunk down again once the threat was gone. His third eye vanished, the only non-cat like part of him remaining being the wings sprouting from his back. 

“Thanks, Arch.”

Worry squeezed Archie’s heart on hearing the utterly weak and tired voice clinging to his name. He turned, eyes falling onto a very bloody and worn out Hisirdoux. Blood was dripping down from the wizard's hairline and the scratches on his body. His skin was lacking color, becoming closer to the shade of paper with each passing second. 

Archie pressed his forehead against Hisirdoux'. His friend chuckled, nuzzling him back before collapsing onto the concrete. A worried cry left Archie’s throat. He pawed at Hisirdoux but no matter what he did, the wizard would not open his eyes. 

“Archibald! Archibald, is that you!”

Archie reluctantly turned away from Hisirdoux. He could see two figures running towards him, one with a green staff and the other with pink hair. 

“Zoe...Master Merlin,” Archie swallowed down the tears building in the back of his throat. “Douxie...he...he won’t wake up.”

This wasn’t the first time this kind of thing has happened but that didn’t make it any easier. There was always a slight spark of fear in Archie’s heart whenever he and Hisirdoux went out. How long until the day Hisirdoux’s eyes shut for good? What would Archie do then? Hisirdoux was his family, his life. 

Merlin pushed Archie to the side. Zoe picked the familiar up, hugging him to her chest as they watched Merlin handle Hisirdoux. The master wizard was careful as he turned Hisirdoux onto his back. His fingers pressed against Hisirdoux’s pulse, a relieved sigh falling from his lips.

“Hisirdoux will be fine. With some rest and medicine, he’ll be up in no time.”

Archie finally relaxed in Zoe’s arms and he watched quietly as Merlin scooped Hisirdoux up into his arms. The old wizard carried Hisirdoux down the sidewalk with Zoe and Archie trailing behind. 

“Couldn’t lead it to a river, could you?” Merlin sighed, glancing at the ruined water tower over his shoulder. There was no real criticism in his voice though. Just a gentle fondness Archie’s only seen Merlin use with Hisirdoux. 

Zoe scratched between Archie’s ear, drawing the familiar’s attention. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring help sooner,” she said and Archie nuzzled his face against her chin, accepting her apology. 

* * *

They all decided to go to the hidden study in the cafe, Hisirdoux’ apartment being too small for all of them, and Zoe’s roommates being too loud for anyone to get any rest at her place. 

Zoe pulled a foldable cot from the study’s closet, setting it up for Merlin to set Hisirdoux down. The witch and wizard got to work then, cleaning and bandaging Hisirdoux’s wounds, casting glares at each other when they bumped shoulders or hands. 

Archie watched them quietly, curled around Hisirdoux’s neck like a makeshift scarf. Hisirdoux was mumbling in his sleep. From the sound of it, he was dreaming about the staff of his dreams once again. 

Merlin noticed the mumbling. His hands left the cut on Hisirdoux’s arm, traveling up to the young wizard’s forehead. Merlin swiped his fingers through Hisirdoux’s bangs, smoothing them back until they were out of the mess of blood, sweat, and dirt caking Hisirdoux’s skin. 

“You should praise him when he wakes up,” Zoe said while dunking a washcloth into a basin of water. Her eyes were sharp, lips drawn into a thin line. “He worked hard today.”

Merlin huffed but did not argue. He began cleaning Hisirdoux’s face. 

Archie licked Hisirdoux’s hair, doing his part in cleaning his resting wizard. A soft purr rumbled in his chest and Hisirdoux’s mumbling gradually began to fade. Hazel eyes blinked open and Archie nuzzled Hisirdoux’s face in happy relief. 

“Morning, Arch,” Hisirdoux whispered and he scratched the space under Archie’s chin. He glanced blearily at the master wizard and witch standing by his bedside, a sheepish smile forming on his lips. “Uhh...sorry for the trouble.”

Zoe crossed her arms over her chest. 

“We expect it at this point,” she teased. 

Hisirdoux chuckled, freezing as Merlin’s hand dropped on top of his head. 

“What you did was reckless,” Merlin huffed. He ruffled Hisirdoux’s black and blue hair. “But well done. You defeated the beast.”

Happiness flood Hisirdoux’s eyes. Even his own exhaustion couldn’t overtake it. Though he was becoming more tired with each second and soon, he was falling asleep to Archie’s purring. No one moved from Hisirdoux’s side, prepared to remain by his side until he was fully healed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been looking at a lot of Tenya’s work on Instagram/tumblr lately and the stuff of this little team is killing me.


End file.
